


Let's Run Away

by kingsmanstories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Let's Run Away

Talk of war frightened you. You couldn’t escape it. Even your parents were discussing the current affairs of the galaxy and it terrified you.

The only escape you had was with your closest friend on Yavin 4, Poe. You grew up together from a very early age, and it turned out war terrified you both. Whenever you wanted to fee safe, you found Poe. Now was one of those times.

Living in a planet filled with jungle had its pros - many secret meeting places for you and your best friend.

Approaching one of your many meeting places within planet, you saw him sitting on the grass in the vast jungle. A smile spread across your lips. He was a troublemaker, but not in a bad way. “Hey, Poe!” you called out as you neared, jogging a little before plopping yourself down next to him.

Poe turned to you, his signature cheeky grin on his features. “Hey, Y/N.” he said, before turning back to the setting sun in the distance. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m sick of all this war talk.” You said, turning your body to face him completely. You knew he felt the same, and you felt as though it was time to do something about it. “I want to do something. I want to make an impact. But nobody is gonna listen to some kid from Yavin.” 

Poe took your hands in his, desperation in his eyes. He felt a surge of pride in his chest as he listened to your words. “Together, we can do something. We’ll find somewhere, we’ll find our people. We can make an impact. I know we can.” 

You was both thinking the exact same thing, and you said the same four words at the same time. 

“Let’s run away together.”


End file.
